Suburban Almanac
For the almanac in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Almanac. The Suburban Almanac is a book containing data on all the plants the player owns and all the zombies that the player has encountered in Plants vs. Zombies. It is obtained after beating Level 2-4 in Adventure Mode for the first time. Each time a new zombie appears in the seed choosing menu at the start of a level, a new card appears with the zombie name and picture but instead of a description, there is a message reading ”(not encountered yet)”. Although important information like damage, recharge, and cost are shown for each plant and similar statistics are included for each zombie, some information is wrong or misleading and some is missing altogether. The flavor text for each entry is fairly humorous and may include jokes or references to other parts of the game, other games or other companies entirely. It can be accessed from the Main Menu, in the plant selection screen by clicking on the Almanac button, in the pause menu, or on a specific zombie in the seed selection screen. Almanac entries for zombies and plants do not appear until they have been obtained or encountered. Gallery Suburban Almanacs AnimatedAlmanac.gif|Animated Suburban Almanac SuburbanAlmanacMenu.png|The Suburban Almanac’s appearance on the Main Menu VitaSA.jpg|Console Suburban Almanac WP 20170216 20 20 24 Pro.jpg|Suburban Almanac on the DS/DSi version Suburban almanac.jpg|Obtaining the Suburban Almanac in the PC version Suburban Almanac obtained Android.PNG|Obtaining the Suburban Almanac in the Android version Suburban Almanac index Android.PNG|Suburban Almanac Index in Android version Almanac boopuffyboo.png|Full Almanac Almanac PlantBack.jpg|Almanac's Plant background Almanac ZombieBack.jpg|Almanac's Zombie background Almanac PlantBack DS.png|Almanac's Plant background on the DS/DSi version Almanac ZombieBack DS.png|Almanac's Zombie background on the DS/DSi version Almanac PlantCard.png|Almanac's plants' card Almanac ZombieCard.png|Almanac's zombies' card Allalalala.png|Almanac in Java version (note it isn't a book, and accessible even before playing the game) Sgfhcfbvzd.png|Inside it egrf.png|The book Almanac entries Almanac plants.png|Plants' page as seen on PopCap's website Almanac zombies.png|Zombies' page as seen on PopCap's website PlantsAlmanac.png|PC plants' Almanac IMG 1179.png|Android and iOS Almanac's zombies' page Screenshot 09.jpg|Imitater's entry in the Almanac Zomalmanac.png|Nintendo DS Almanac's zombies' page IPodAlmanac.jpg|Part of the plants' Almanac entries in the iPod version ZombiesAlmanac.png|The zombies' Almanac in the PC version Suburban Almanac.png|Completed Almanac on the iPad version Another completed almanac on the iPad version.jpg|Another completed Almanac on the iPad version ZombiepageiPadversion.jpg|iPad zombie's Almanac without Zombie Yeti PvZiPadAlmZom.jpg|Completed zombie Almanac including Zombie Yeti on the iPad version Related achievements Trivia *The humorous Almanac flavor texts are written by Stephen Notley, as confirmed by George Fan. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, all texts on Lost City and beyond are also written by him. *The name is likely a reference to the The Suburban Book of the Dead: Armageddon III: the Remake, a novel by Robert Rankin. *The Suburban Almanac has an index, but it should be contents, since an index tells which page mentions a certain subject. *In Pumpkin's description, Renfield, a character from PopCap's'' Peggle'', is mentioned. *Only 48 seed packets can be seen in the Almanac, so to access Imitater's entry, players have to click the image in the top left corner of the plant section like the Tree of Wisdom says (Once you buy the Imitater, try clicking the little drawing in the upper left corner of your Almanac to access the entry on that sucker). **However, in the iOS and Android versions, Imitater has its own seed packet. *The background for the card for the plants are colored like brown dirt, and the background for the card for the zombies is colored like blue stone, much like a gravestone texture. *Sunflower's and Zombie's outlines are seen in the background of the Almanac. *The background of each plant's animation in the Almanac varies according to the environment it can be used in, but all zombies have the same background, which is the grassy backdrop in the Day levels (with the exception of the Zombie Bobsled Team, which will be standing on a patch of ice created by a Zomboni). *There are four major differences between the Nintendo DS Almanac and the Almanac of all other versions: **The seed packets are shown on the bottom screen while the entries are on the top screen. The length of some of the entries separates them into two pages. **The Almanac in the iPod touch, iPhone, Android, and Nintendo DS versions are not large enough to show all types of zombies at once. Instead, a scroll bar, similar to what is shown on the Mini-games, Puzzle Mode and Survival Mode menus, is used. **The Almanac is not accessible on the Nintendo DS version's pause menu. *In the main screen, the Almanac has only one word, Almanac, unlike the others, which have "The Suburban". *The plant in the index is Sunflower, even though the first plant you get is Peashooter. *Peashooter, Wall-nut, Puff-shroom, and Jalapeno are the only plants to be referenced to in another plant's entry. **Peashooter and Jalapeno are mentioned in Imitater's almanac entry, Puff-shroom is mentioned in Fume-shroom's, and Wall-nut is mentioned in Tall-nut's. *More than half the plants in the online version appear differently than in the actual game, such as Coffee Bean with wings. **Also, Cabbage-pult and many upgrade plants are missing from the online Almanac. *Sometimes a bug can happen where if a player sees Zombie Yeti and then closes the game, Zombie Yeti would appear as if it was never seen. ru:Альманах Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Night Category:Permanent items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items